This application seeks partial support for the 2016 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Antibody Biology and Engineering, together with an accompanying Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) to be held on March 20 -28, 2016 at the Hotel Galvez in Galveston, Texas. This is the fourth GRC and the second GRS on this topic which is representative of a highly exciting and influential meeting in the community. The aim of this meeting is to provide in-depth coverage of important recent developments in the rapidly evolving field of antibody biology and engineering in an informal setting designed for maximal discussion and interaction. This field has broad implications for a wide variety of biologically an clinically important topics. The GRS will run immediately prior to the GRC and will provide seminar and poster sessions specifically for graduate students and post-doctoral scientists to allow them to present and discuss their research. A GRS keynote speaker, together with the GRC chairs, will offer support and advice through a mentorship session and continuous interactions with the trainees during the course of the GRS meeting. Spanning topics from basic research through to clinical applications and having a very dynamic mix of scientists from academia and industry, the GRC will host approximately 26-30 talks from invited speakers. A further 10-14 shorter talks that are primarily from young scientists that will be selected from submitted abstracts is also envisioned. The GRC will also incorporate 4 poster sessions. The GRC plans on two keynote speakers, 1 from academia and 1 from industry, both of whom are internationally recognized experts in their respective areas. The topics that are planned for the GRC include: A. Antibody structure and dynamics in relations to function; B. Modifying antibody diversity - it's generation and uses; C. The functionality of antibodies and the receptors through which they operate; D. Development and mechanisms of pathogenic or protective antibodies; E. Unique therapeutic vistas in antibody biology engineering and specifically the role of bispecific antibodies; F. Co-opting antibodies as a delivery vehicle, and; G. Therapeutic challenges and opportunities in the application of antibodies to modify disease. The conference will report the most recent unpublished advances in research activity at the leading edge of international efforts in a field that has particular relevance to clinical treatment in that many new drugs reaching the clinic or in development are based on immunoglobulins or their derivatives. Building on the long history of creative academia-industry interactions which have characterized the three previous meetings in this series, this GRC and GRS will provide an ideal opportunity for academic and bio-pharma researchers from around the world to network and forge new collaborations. We envision that novel therapeutic applications are likely to ensue from this cross pollination of ideas. Furthermore, by providing opportunities for younger researchers to present their studies and discuss their work with more established scientists in both academia and industry, this meeting will act as an important spring board for the development of future scientific leaders in this rapidly emerging field.